Shadow Blade
Shadow Blade: Intelligence, Sword. Skills: Wave Slash- Slashes the air sending a wave of energy damaging enemies. Would diminish damage as the wave ends. 1, 3, 5, 7 spaces in front of caster. Casttime: 250, 225, 200, 180, 170, 160, 150. Damage: 100, 130, 150, 175, 190, 210, 230% Damage (Minus 20% each wave after first) Cooldown: 5000, 4500, 4200, 4000, 3800, 3600, 3400 Mana: 50, 150, 200, 250, 350, 450, 600 Darkness- AoE shroud of darkness that silences all who are inside and take damage every 100TU inside cloud. Size of Cloud: 3, 5, 7, 9 Casttime- 200, 200, 150, 150, 150, 125, 100. Duration- 350, 500, 750, 1000, 1250, 1500, 2000. Damage- ''50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 350, 450. ''Mana: 75, 150, 200, 350, 500, 750, 1000 '' .' Counter- Deflect all melee attacks back to the attacker. Cannot attack while in this stance. Casttime: 150, 140, 130, 120, 100, 80, 60. Duration: 200, 350, 450, 550, 650, 750, 850. Cooldown: 6500, 5500, 5000, 4500, 4000, 3500, 3500. Mana: 75, 150, 250, 350, 500, 650, 900. Wise Fighting-''' The Shadow Blade focuses his mind and becomes a master at sword play. Shadow Blade can only cast ultimates while in this stance. Adds the total of Immortals Intellegence stat to his damage. Casttime: 200, 180, 160, 140, 120, 100, 80. Duration: 200, 400, 600, 750, 850, 1000, 1250. Cooldown: 6500, 6200, 5800, 5300, 4900, 4400, 4000. Mana: 150, 350, 450, 650, 900, 1100, 1300. 'Hide in Shadows-' The Shadow Blade goes invisible for a duration (removes all buffs/debuffs). Attacking enemy while invisible gets backstab multiplier bonus. Must be next to an object. Casttime: 350, 325, 275, 250, 200, 175, 150. Duration: 350, 400, 450, 500, 650, 750, 900. Multiplier Bonus: x.5, x1, x1.5, x2, x2.5, x3, x4 damage. Cooldown: 7500, 7000, 6500, 6000, 5700, 5300, 4800. Mana: 50, 100, 200, 350, 500, 700, 850. '''Shadow Walk- The Shadow Blade gains insane Spell Shield/Protection for a duration and increased movement speed. Casttime: 200, 200, 200, 200, 150, 150, 150. SS/Prot: 25, 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85. MvSpd: 35, 45, 55, 65, 75, 85, 100. Duration: 250, 350, 450, 550, 650, 750, 750. Cooldown: 5500, 5200, 4900, 4500, 4200, 4000, 3700 Mana: 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 500. Ultimates: 'Shadow Dance-' The Shadow Blade performs a dance of death to up to 10 enemies on screen, dealing damage with each strike. Up to a maximum of 1500% damage. (10 enemies = 150% dmg to each, etc to 1 enemy = 1500% dmg to) Teleports to whichever enemy it is casted on. Casttime: 400, 350, 300, 250, 225, 200, 150. Cooldown: 14000, 13000, 11000, 10000, 9000, 8000. Mana: 250, 350, 500, 750, 1000, 1250, 1600. '''Shade Lock- '''Creates a ring of shadow around the caster, all who enter the shadow are stunned and take damage. Casttime: 350, 300, 275, 250, 225, 200, 180. Stun Duration: 50, 75, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300. Damage: 80, 120, 170, 220, 350, 500, 750. Range of Shadow: 1, 1, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5. Duration of Shadow: 350, 550, 750, 950, 1100, 1500, 1900. Cooldown: 15000, 14000, 13000, 12000, 11000, 10000, 9500. Mana: 350, 450, 650, 850, 1000, 1300, 1700, 2000.